


Love Song

by moor



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuurei x Seiran. Written for the April 2010 saiun challenge comm prompt, "Love Song". PWP, lemon. Seiran hates Ensei, but he is occasionally useful. Especially in his absence. ChallengeFic,COMPLETE,M/F,PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

Title: Love Song  
Author: beyondthemoor on LJ  
Genre: PWP/lemon  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Shuurei x Seiran  
Warnings: Lemon/smut, fanservice  
AU/Canon: Canon  
Words: Approx. 1,300  
Prompt: Love Song  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Shuurei x Seiran. Written for the April 2010 saiun_challenge comm prompt, “Love Song”. PWP, Seiran hates Ensei, but he is occasionally useful. Especially in his absence…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slow, careful, practiced movements.

Slower, slower…

The muscles of his back, legs, and abdomen flexed with each satisfying action.

Repeat.

Slow, careful, practiced movements.

He had to hold out; it would be the end of him if he were to give in now.

The rustle of loose, light fabric, the breeze through the open window.

A single drop of sweat beaded at the top of his spine, and made its way achingly slowly to his sensitive, exposed tailbone.

Seiran felt them all cross his slightly damp skin, heard their familiar, comforting sounds, like music, but refused to be distracted from his meditation. It was something he’d taken to doing more and more often, lately, to help him with his self-control since Ensei had decided to stay with them on a semi-permanent basis at the Kou residence. He’d tried to persuade the imposing ‘guest’ to leave for greener pastures, had ‘accidentally’ locked him out on a number of occasions, and had full-out thrown him over the wall at least twice. Yet the scruffy ‘frenemy’ always returned, like a boomerang. A loud, obnoxious boomerang.

Feeling his neck tiring, Seiran gently let his head drop, not missing the soft murmur of pleasure it brought to release at least that small tension.

Yes, Ensei was indeed a distraction.

He was also, in Seiran’s humble opinion (not that he was biased), a nuisance. Always barging in and annoying him, even worse, taking up his Ojou-sama’s precious free time with ridiculous offers of entertainment & amusement. And support. Well, she didn’t need support, and if she did, she could get it from him, not Ensei. It was just a way to separate her from him, Seiran was sure of it. To annoy him further.

Speaking of support…

Slow, careful, practiced movements…

There was a tension in his shoulders, suddenly, and pressure against his chest and lower body; Seiran took the opportunity to let a low breath escape from between his clenched teeth as he felt the pressure mounting within him. His laboured exhalation ignited a quick gasp and faint, almost silent cry in reaction to the hint his control was slipping, and it was almost cyclical how that sound further stoked him, now, to release a low growl deep in his own throat as he was forced to shift his movements again.

Slow, careful, practiced movements…--!

Then it happened, that sudden inhalation that meant that his movements had triggered something greater. Power flowed through his hot veins, and Seiran felt himself tensing with the sensations that overran him.

Struggling to maintain the slow, controlled pace, Seiran tried to shift his attention back to what—or rather, who—had been aggravating him recently.

Yes, Ensei. He had to go.

He’d sent the man on an errand that morning, and he wasn’t due back until very late afternoon, but Seiran knew better than to expect him to actually arrive on time.

A muted sigh, that was quickly interrupted by a hitch of sweet breath, then the panting began.

Slow, careful, practiced--!

(squeeze)

Seiran’s eyes clenched shut a moment as his meditation failed, and he felt all his carefully controlled practice slipping away, his movements increasing in vigour and frequency.

(a pleading moan)

He couldn’t hold out against that beautiful music.

Her music.

One of his large hands reached out to rub a thumb over a taut rosebud that had been taunting and tempting him mercilessly.

With a gasp, Shuurei’s back arched straight up off the bed, and Seiran felt himself grow even harder within her.

Finally free of his distractions, Seiran now turned his attentions over to his responsive Ojou-sama. He would never tire of their rhythm.

Beneath him, Shuurei’s breath ghosted across his cheek to his ear, the tender noises she made as he slid in and out of her triggering something almost primal deep within the stoic man and he felt the muscles of his lower back tensing again in anticipation.

Reaching down, he pulled one of her slender legs up around his trim hips, his rough fingertips leaving fire-hot trails along the curve of her side, to settle themselves firmly at the flare of her hip.

At his increased pace, both Shuurei’s hands moved from his chest to catch behind the tall man’s neck, holding herself to him, pressing her chest to his, kissing him feverishly.

“Yes, Seiran…”

It was punctuated by a throaty moan as her lover lifted her cradling hips higher to meet his and he adjusted their angle in order to penetrate her deeper, eliciting even more erotic sounds from her.

As her cries started to rise in familiar pitch, a wonderful sign she was building towards her peak, Seiran finally allowed himself to break free of his other thoughts completely, the ones that distracted him just enough so he could bring his lady to her climax before his own. He would never make it otherwise, too engrossed was he usually in how good she could make him feel.

With a final prayer of thanks to the gods for keeping Ensei away, finally, long enough for him to thoroughly pleasure his lover, Seiran boosted Shuurei up against the headboard of the bed in a swift movement. He pinned her there, one strong arm holding her in place before driving into her madly with his desperation, his head thrown back and teeth clenched tight; his other forearm and fist were jammed up against the wall beside her head to steady himself as her gasps drove him on, harder and harder with each struggle for breath from her beautiful mouth; each cry ripped from her throat, until she was screaming for him, only him, and her orgasm crested and burst through her, followed quickly by his own.

Their cry of release was loud and passionate and honest, and it carried on the breeze.

Eventually, as their hearts beat hard within them, still racing from adrenaline and lust, silence fell.

 

Later, the room lay quiet except for their ragged inhalations; they both struggled to catch their breath while they still trembled occasionally with pleasant aftershocks. Their eyes opened, met, and conveyed everything they didn’t need to say in words.

Now sated, and still feeling possessive, Seiran lowered his head, his pale hair completely loose from Shuurei’s roving fingers earlier on in their encounter, to rest his forehead on her narrow shoulder; Shuurei did the same, her flushed cheeks and bright eyes blatant evidence of her thoroughly satisfied state. He felt her words as he nuzzled the still-rapid pulse at her throat.

“We… we need to get rid of him more often…”

“Agreed.”

Long, calloused fingers gradually released their fisted-grip to slip lovingly into Shuurei’s long, now-tangled hair. Seiran finger-combed it a few moments as their breaths mixed through a deep, languourous kiss; he cupped the back of her head to bring her closer to deepen the exchange a moment, before reclining Shuurei slightly and laying down with her beneath the sheets. They rustled slightly as they settled around them.

“We haven’t heard from Kourin and Eigetsu in a while,” she murmured tiredly, sleep already pulling at her as warm arms rested snugly around her middle.

“Mmm…” Seiran wasn’t thinking of much of anything at that moment, so grateful was he just to have Shuurei all to himself.

“… We should send them a letter…”  
“Mmm…”

“We should send Ensei with a letter.”

“Oh yes, that’s a very good idea.”

Shuurei chuckled as Seiran squeezed her tight, giving her a few more kisses before they both dozed off.

He loved it when they practiced making love songs.

 

“Oy, ‘jou-chan! Seiran! I brought back the ... Oy! Where are you? ‘jou-chan?... Hello?...”

Ensei scratched his head as he looked around the kitchen.

It was suppertime, wasn’t it?

Where was everyone?...

Hadn’t Seiran said something about ‘jou-chan needing to practice her music?... Maybe she wasn’t done practicing yet…

 

 

(For the record, Seiran made sure Shuurei got lots and lots of practice.)


End file.
